


No malintencionado

by SweetAnonn



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAnonn/pseuds/SweetAnonn
Summary: Sexo oral cancelada





	No malintencionado

Tal vez, en realidad, él era muy tímido para admitirlo o decirlo.

Zelda no tenía idea del porque, no es como si fuera algo grave o malo, pero le fastidiaba el pensamiento de que Link no confía en ella. Y Sí, ella sabe que no hizo mucho mérito como para merecerlo, pero después de todo, él todavía seguía protegiéndola durante todo este tiempo. Eso debe significar algo.

¿Verdad?

La caminata por el profundo bosque se hizo más incómodo con cada paso que daban. El sentimiento era de esperarse, sin embargo, eso no evitó que lo hiciera menos reconfortante. La forma indiferente en la que caminaba y su cara que no indicaba nada de lo que Link estuviera pensando, solo empeoraron las cosas. 

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser abrirte a las personas cercanas a ti? 

Zelda solo quería ser amable, por otra parte, link no parecía darle alguna oportunidad para abrirse a él. No hay forma de que esto puede ser tan vergonzoso, no después de que él haya probado el travestismo. 

Ya casi llegando al final del bosque y el comienzo del sol, mostrando la hermosa pradera que hay más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver, Zelda decidió dar el primer paso. 

Enderezó su postura, levantó la cabeza demostrando dominancia sobre la situación (cosa que ella creía) y sonrió.

-Debo decir, que el labial que usas es muy bonito y original, yo también quisiera uno tipo brillantina sin que se vea tan exagerado, a veces me pregunto cómo le haces para conseguir este tipo de cosas.- Ella ladeó la cabeza para ver a Link a su atrás cuidando de ella, cosa des considerada de su parte pensar que ella no se podía defender.

En un principio, no espero algo de está "conversación". Y en definitiva tampoco espero el pequeño espasmo con la que Link luchó por disimular.

'¿Qué pasó? ¿No te diste cuenta de qué lo llevabas puesto?.-Habló,con curiosidad, mientras se le acercaba para ver más de cerca "el labial".-Deberías tener un poco de descanso, tal vez, así puedas disfrutar de tus pequeños placeres de la vida.-

-No creo que sea tan importante un ... Uhmmm ... un labial que a la de tu seguridad y a la de Hyrule.-

Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido de lo usual. El bosque lo estaba ahogando de una manera que no era normal, eso o quizás es la situación la que le estaba asfixiando.

Probablemente sea ambas. 

-Supongo, que de alguna manera tienes razón, sin embargó, eso no es excusa para que te estés mintiendo a tí mismo.- Su voz fue severa, pero también comprensiva, ella entendía la razón por la cual lo decía. Fue un poco triste pensar en eso.-No importa que seas un completo idiota, tu también mereces ser feliz, sea como sea, ¿De acuerdo?-

Ella decide lanzarle un salvavidas, dejando de lado rápidamente como vino el tema que lo estaba poniendo nervioso. No es que necesitarán profundizar más sobre el tema , ellos sabían como lidiar con sus problemas personales por si solos, pero nunca viene mal un pequeño apoyo de vez en cuando.

Link asintió con la cabeza, ella no podía ver signos de vergüenza o incomodidad en su rostro, tan solo un leve sentimiento de tranquilidad se instaló en ella, después de pasar el bosque, para sentir el viento rozando su cara y caminando por las praderas. 

Ella lo entendió todo. Y eso, se sintió bien.

......................................................................

.-Entonces, .... Creo que deberíamos dejar el sexo oral por un tiempo.-

.-Awwwww ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?.-

Dentro del reino champiñon todo se sintió diferente, tal vez porque a diferencia del suyo, no había peligro real. Se sentía tan tranquilo estar dentro de su cuarto, un poco demasiado grande para ser la de un civil, pero de tamaño estándar para ser alguien de la monarquía. 

Él no habló, pero tampoco dejó a la imaginación cual era su opinión respecto a eso, no lo iba repetir. En cambio , dejó que su expresión le dijera todo, no de una manera severa, por supuesto, el sabía que no era una mujer malévola, solo un tanto juguetona.

La habitación tenía pequeñas decoraciones elegante y todo lo que un cuarto debía tener normalmente.   
Lo más llamativo fue la cama enorme con dosel rosado, donde se encontraba la mujer de apariencia dulce, con una pijama suelta.

-Ohhhh~~~ Link, pareces tan serio conmigo, cuando en definitiva yo no tuve la culpa de nada con lo que pasó con Zelda.- Ella endulzó sus palabras con una fingida tristeza dibujada en la cara, moviéndose suavemente por el colchón.

Peach era una mujer coqueta por naturaleza. Debía darle puntos extra por eso. 

Pero él era conocido como alguien terco y tenaz, le gusta pensar que no es tan fácil como ella lo imagina.

Él rodeó la cama por la derecha, ver a una mujer comportándose de una manera algo infantil, hizo que una suave sonrisa se manifieste débilmente en su rostro. Sabía que ella no era alguien común.

.-Bueno.... En mi defensa, uno no espera realmente que los fluidos vaginales fueran tan ... Brillantes.- de forma gentil, el se sentó a un lado de la mujer que yacía en el cómodo colchón, todavía manteniendo su mirada en ella.-Al menos, no lo suficiente como para que te pinte los labios.-

Porque definitivamente, eso no era algo que todas las féminas podían hacer. 

.-Tú, hombre tonto, no es mi culpa que no te laves la boca después de tus trabajos orales, ¡asqueroso!.-. La pequeña risa que salió de sus grandes labios hizo que no se lo pudiera tomar enserio. De igual manera, no es como si esto fuera cierto.

.-Literalmente, la magia que tienes bajo tu poder es tan abundante, que te sale hasta por la vagina.- 

No es como él pueda evitarlo. Él no era de responder en un principio, lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo y energía (sigue pensando eso). No fue hasta después de conocerla. Era todo un desafío interesante. 

Dejo de mirarlo como un simple reto.

Pronto vinieron los besos, los mimos inocentes que se daban entre ellos, pequeños momentos de placer, y luego lo que estaba pasando ahora, una de esas ocasiones realmente en dónde no paraba de ser algo tan dulce.

Después de 30 minutos de estar revolcándose en la cama, ambos tomaron aire para calmar sus agitados corazones. La luz del sol bajando por el tragaluz de la habitación, avisó la llegada de la noche, con ello, los amantes decidieron ir a dormir, no sin antes de terminar la conversación anterior. 

-No creo que la solución a esto sea simplemente dejarlo temporalmente.- siguió hablando.- En vez de sacrificar nuestro propio placer para el beneficio de terceros, ¿Por qué no los mandas a tragar tierra?-

A veces, ella puede llegar a ser verdaderamente salvaje respecto a este tipo de situaciones.

Peach se acurrucó más cerca a Link. Él correspondió con un abrazo. 

Terriblemente adorable la princesa del *reino fungi. 

-La princesa Zelda tiene razón igualmente- la dulce mujer paro de hablar para verificar si el hombre le estaba escuchando.  
Él leve temblor de su pecho de una risa burlona comprobó sus dudas. Peach siguió. 

-Ella estuviera mintiendo de todas formas. ¿Verdad?- Una sonrisa pícara se reveló en su rostro  
-Digo ... Te manchaste con mi "pinta labios". No hay nada de malo usar labial ocasionalmente. 

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no uses el de otras, todo está bien- 

El ligero tono amenazante de voz le hizo estremecerse, debido a la promesa escondida que ella no había mencionado en voz alta, pero que él sabía que ahí estaba. 

Antes de quedarse dormido, le dió a entender a Peach que la había escuchado cada una de las palabras que le dijo. Ella cayó cansada en sus brazos. Él se acurrucó más cerca. 

En parte, Link también sintió que tenían razón. Él no discutió con eso. 

Desde luego, usar el "labial" de tu pareja, solo era otra forma más de demostrar tú heterosexualidad.

Bien, ellos se pueden ir mucho al carajo. 

  
Casi una dos semana después de hablar con él y verlo usar el labial que alguna vez lo avergonzó, sentía a su corazón latir de alegría. 

Es satisfactorio ver que, Link se había aceptado así mismo. 

El labial era muy bonito, realmente necesitaba saber dónde podía conseguir uno igual al suyo. 

Le preguntaría más tarde, todavía hay trabajo por hacer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic oficialmente.  
> Se podría decir que está basada en LoZ:BoW   
> Nunca he jugado la leyenda de Zelda, tampoco se mucho su historia.   
> Link SI puede hablar canónicamente, solo que los creadores decidieron que no lo haga, para que el mismo jugador le de personalidad.   
> *Reino fungi: decidí ponerle así porque me gusta más de esa manera y me basé en el nombre inglés Princesa Peach o Toadstool   
> Toadstool ambiguamente significa hongos, entonces vendría siendo princesa de los hongos(?) (Reino fungi) ñeeee 
> 
> Críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas. ( Las necesito :() 
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
